Forget Me Not
by TayloredPhoenix
Summary: It has been 2 weeks since the bus accident and Kurugaya is plagued with dreams of those that were on the bus with her, it stirs something within her but what? Who are these people and what is this feeling? Follow up of Refrain following Riki and Kurugaya
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Chapter 1 - A crossroad of memories and dreams**

"_Yesterday is but today's memory, and tomorrow is today's dream" - Khalil Gibran_

A quick note:

Hey there everyone this is my first fanfiction and I decided to write it on my favourite visual novel / anime and my favourite peering from it seeing as there was very little in the way of fiction written on the subject that I could find. Anyway I have manipulated some points slightly to suit my purposes namely the ending of the anime. I have no idea on how long this will end up as I am kinda winging it really, if there is any interest then I will keep writing so please do rate and review this for me on story writing, character development or otherwise. Other than that I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)

**Story start:**

"Just forget everything about me!"

a disembodied voice full of sorrow shouted, quivering as if having accepted a harsh reality. Who's voice was it, she wandered, did it belong to someone she knew? Hell, was it her own voice? The blinding white light she was surrounded by faded away revealing a room, broadcasting equipment was set up across a large desk space spanning the main area of the room closest to the door leaving a small walkway through to a window with a piano set up beneath it. Something was oddly familiar about it but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The voice spoke again this time over an intercom,

"If I happen to meet you again, and still remember these feelings, at that time I'm sure I'll say it to you. I'll call you into an empty classroom after school and tell you that I like you. Like you in a romantic way."

A boy burst into the room just as her world became engulfed in the blinding white light once again. A single tear streaked its way down her cheek, she dabbed it away with the back of her hand. Why was she sad? For the first time she could remember, in a place she barely remembered, at the brief sight of a person she barely knew, Kurugaya was truly sad.

The white light faded away once again and her nose was immediately assaulted by the putrid smell of petrol fumes having blocked out the smell she realised that she was being dragged up a hill on a stretcher by that boy she caught a glimpse of earlier. She tried to speak up but found she didn't have the strength instead succumbing to the slumber that is calling out to her with open arms. She wakes up with a start and one name on her lips. Riki.

Having taken in her surroundings and realising she is safe back in her dorm Kurugaya managed to settle down once again. Just who was this Riki? He was in the same class as her, sure and it was a safe assumption that he was the boy from within her dreams but what was their relationship if there was one? Ever since the bus accident she had been plagued with dreams involving the other students on that bus. Most of the time she was able to shrug them off being the strong, nearly emotionless person she was. This dream was different though, it stirred something deep down, something she never knew existed. It scared her to find out just what that might be.

She sighed deeply coming to the conclusion that the only logical step forward was to approach those involved in the crash and see if they endured similar experiences. More importantly she had to find out more about Riki and just how he fitted into the picture. With a plan in mind Kurugaya decides that it would be best to make the most of what sleep she has before the school day begins.

* * *

Across the school in the boys' dorm Riki lay awake, partially due to Masato's incredible snoring capabilities but mostly he was troubled by the events surrounding the bus accident. The five original Little Busters, having been the cause of the Kyousuke's world, remembered the events that transpired within it instantly. The members that had joined within the other world, however, were plagued with dreams and one by one came back, and over the past 2 weeks of spending time with them they had remembered. All of them had returned but one, Kurugaya.

What was keeping her from returning? It was a cruel twist of fate, he thought, that the one person he wished to talk to most about what had occurred was the only one not to return. Despite being told he would forget what happened in Kurugaya's dream loop the memories remained permanently rooted in his mind. He had not brought this up with anyone in the hope that Kurugaya would eventually remember herself and fulfill the promise that she had made over the intercom but as of now there had been no such luck.

He began to ponder his options of how to approach the matter, Should he give up on it entirely? No, that was not an option. Should he make the first move again and try to start over? No, the chances of that succeeding, especially if she had little to no memory of him like the others did at first, were very low. His best option was to try and jog her memory by revisiting events that occurred within the other world in the real one. Playing baseball had worked with the others but he wanted to try a more personal memory with Kurugaya hoping that it would spark her memories of the dream loop.

Riki smiled slightly to himself as he took note of how much more confident, and competent for that matter, he had become due to Kyousuke's world, it really had succeeded in its intended effect. With an idea in mind Riki allowed himself to drift off to sleep, sleep was a much more appealing idea now that it was always of his own free will. Along with the increased confidence it would seem that Kyousuke's world had helped him overcome the trauma that was causing his narcolepsy, he had not suffered a sleep attack in 2 weeks.

* * *

The next day Kurugaya went through the day as per usual, she attended all of her classes as per usual and skipped maths to go to her private spot in the backyard for tea as per usual. The company that ensued however was most definitely not as per usual. As she approached her table a seemingly bodiless voice spoke up

"Which direction must we always face?"

Kurugaya smiled slightly, whoever it was needed practice at hiding but she played along anyway. "Humans must always face forwards in order to progress, " she said, "also you should really improve your stealth skills before trying to sneak up on me."

Riki emerged chuckling slightly, "You do a much better job of it", he said, closing his eyes and smiling. "By the way you still haven't answered me."

Those few words struck something deep inside Kurugaya but she couldn't quite remember what they meant despite how they tugged away at the back of her mind in an attempt to drag the memories out by force. The mixture of shock and confusion must have shown on her face as Riki's smile took a turn to a more serious expression.

"Care if I join you?" He asked.

Having regained her composure she smiled and replied, "how could I turn down someone as cute as you?"

Where had that retort come from? It felt closure to the truth that her usual sarcastic quips she addressed people with. Riki's cheeks took on a pink colour, it entranced Kurugaya slightly but as with many things over the past two weeks she couldn't recall why.

"I…."

"Like cute things," Riki finished, "I know, in fact I know a great many things about you." Once again the shock Kurugaya felt must have escaped to her face as Riki smiled once more. "Looks like I get to be the one doing the surprising this time 'round," he stated all the while still smiling.

It took a moment or two but she managed to speak again

"I've been meaning to talk to you, I've been…"

"Plagued with dreams," Riki continued, "involving those in the accident and events you don't recall ever transpiring."

Kurugaya was shocked once again by how much knowledge he had regarding this issue. This was unacceptable no one shocked Kurugaya ever, despite this she couldn't help but feel a little happy that someone knew what was happening, at least she thought it was happiness, she rarely understood her own emotions as it was rare that she felt terribly much at all.

Riki kept talking "everyone else was the same but they came to us, the Little Busters I mean, and have since remembered everything. I have to ask, you are the only one who hasn't come to see us, why is that?"

There was that tug at her memory again, the term "Little Busters" had meant something to her but she still couldn't remember what.

"To tell the truth," she said "Each dream I've had has stirred something in me, something I don't recognise and I don't know if I want to."

Riki's expression softened as if he understood exactly who she was and how she felt or more accurately didn't feel.

"I see," he spoke quietly, "that being the case I would like to invite you to view some fireworks with me, my friends will have no qualms about setting it up for us."

The word "fireworks" was the final tug, it freed up her memories from the dam that they had been trapped behind flooding through her mind in a rapid torrent. She remembered everything, Kyousuke's world and the Little Busters, playing baseball, the pancake party and most importantly her dream world, the never ending day of June the 20th and the time she spent with Riki during it.

It had been her voice in that dream and her show of emotions to that incident finally made sense, she remembered all of the new emotions she had experienced sorrow, happiness, a lot of happiness and of course love for the first time ever she felt love. Her flashback ended with her disembodied voice once again

"I think being in love is a big deal".

She gasped as reality rushed back into focus before dashing forward, pushing the table out of the way and pulling Riki into an embrace.

He returned her hug quietly saying. "good to have you back Anego."

"Oh God don't call me that, if that were true this really would be a tad on the creepy side" she replied smiling, "By the way I still have to fulfill my promise, so meet me in our classroom after school OK?" Riki smiled, happy to have Kurugaya back.

"Of course" he said "On a side note you really are cute."

Kurugaya blushed, turning a bright red and began stammering, "w-w-wh-what?"

Riki chuckled. "You should probably get used to me calling you that," he said "Also, is your offer of homemade bento still valid? Bread is starting to become a very boring lunch"

"You really have become more confident" Kurugaya stated, a wide smile taking over her face "you might even challenge me now and yes of course it is."

"Well that's a relief and I'm sure you can still find plenty of ways to embarrass me without much effort" Riki replied, the same wide smile taking over him. With that they simply remained there in each-other's embrace possibly to the bewilderment of any unlikely passers-by but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that moment everything else could wait.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

**Chapter 2: Introductions to faces from the past**

**Author's note:**

Well here we are again, sorry for taking my time with this chapter but some things came up which took precedence over my time. Anyway I have taken some liberties in making Riki a much more confident individual but if you have an issue with this please let me know. I hope you enjoy the next part of this story, sorry for the short length but I didn't want to try and cram the next part into this chapter as well. I shall also be doing a fiction on "A Certain Magical Index" at the same time as this so if you want updates for this to be regular please do review, follow etc, it really helps motivate to get more out there.

Until next time everyone.

**Update:**

Right so I have a break right now and suddenly remembered that I was writing things. That being said I have gone over my stories and reformatted them hopefully making them more readable and now that I have finished a chapter on my other story I want to turn my attention back to this one. So with any luck expect a couple of chapters on this one in the coming month, I forgot how much I enjoyed writing this and reading back over it I'm still reasonably pleased with it. So with that said onwards!

**Story start:**

Light broke through the cracks in the curtains and danced upon her face beckoning her to awake from her sleeping state. Kurugaya slowly came to and began to haul herself out of bed, she may be one of the most academic and active people within her school but that didn't make getting up any easier. This morning, however, more than any other morning she had motivation to get up, it was a weekend and the hole within her memory had finally been filled. Today was the day she would be reintroduced to the Little Busters and finally get to spend time with Riki without the impending collapse of a dream to worry about.

Sitting on the edge of her bed Kurugaya leaned over and turned on some music to listen to whilst going about her morning routine. She tried to find a new artist every week to broaden her music taste and this week she had been pleasantly surprised by what was presented by English acoustic guitarist and singer/songwriter Jon Gomm. She stood up to go and have her shower, get changed and prepare for the day ahead, her music probably was too loud but it was highly unlikely that anyone would be brave enough to confront her on the matter.

Once she was ready she stopped her CD and left her dorm room, she had agreed to meet Riki outside the boys dorm before meeting up with everyone else at the baseball field. As she approached there meeting point her heart began to race, she had accepted the fact that she loved Riki but after either lacking the understanding or existence of her own emotions for so long this was all very strange and new to her.

* * *

Riki was standing just outside the boy's dorm, he may have grown a lot more confident since the events of the illusion world but he was still nervous at the prospect of revealing his relationship to all of his friends. Although he remembered Kurugaya's dream loop no one else had and Riki had not felt the need to enlighten everyone with the fact that he and Kurugaya had dated for a time…. well one day…. well a day that looped multiple times but the point still remained.

He looked up from his feet and his heart rate spiked as he noticed Kurugaya walking over towards him, he flashed her a smile as she arrived and as if on queue her face turned a shade of crimson only for Riki's to take on a similar colour as her obvious beauty sank in. Of course most male's eyes would be drawn straight to her chest but putting that aside her long black hair fell graciously down her back with a single lock being twined with a golden ribbon trailing down the front of her body which in itself could only be described as having been sculpted to perfection and he couldn't help but being captivated by her striking violet eyes. She was simply perfect and what's more she was his, how, Riki would probably never understand but he wasn't going to spend too long questioning it either.

"Hey child" Kurugaya said in way of greeting, a slightly mischievous smile gracing her lips.

Riki sighed "you know I'm not sure who should be embarrassed by that, the implications of that statement would make it appear that you are dating a child," he replied mimicking her mischievous look at which point they both let out a small chuckle. "Well then", he continued, taking her hand, "shall we?"

Kurugaya's face once again took on a shade of crimson but she let off a genuine smile nonetheless and replied, "Of course, it'll be good to meet everyone again finally."

He smiled back at her saying "Now that I think about it, would you please try refrain terrorising Kyousuke or Kengo too much within our fighting competitions? Masato has such a tiny brain it's unlikely he'll remember but those two may start giving you a wide berth if you're not careful."

"I'll take it into consideration," she stated, laughing slightly at the thought of the almighty Kyousuke trembling before her.

* * *

The light banter between them carried on like this as they made their way out to the field where everyone was waiting for them. Kurugaya was feeling incredibly happy, an emotion that she had only uncovered by being around these people known as the Little Busters, it would be great to finally meet them all again.

As they walked over the mound into the field everyone rushed in to greet them all of them smiling kindly and trying to talk to her at the same time, well except for Kengo, Masato and Kyousuke who of course were far above this response but they still smiled in acknowledgement. The result of everyone talking at once of course was an indecipherable noise aside from the occasional high pitch "Wafffuuu!" escaping from Kud chan.

Finally Kyousuke intervened noticing the slightly overwhelmed look upon Kurugaya's face he simply walked to the centre of the group and raised his hand causing everyone to fall silent. Once again he looked over at Kurugaya and Riki and his eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"You two do realise you're holding hands right?" He said slowly.

The couple looked at each other before letting out a laugh

"No Kyousuke this perfectly obvious situation did not once occur to either of us" Kurugaya managed to get out after calming down a little.

Kyousuke frowned a little "But why?" he questioned.

Riki simply looked at him and said with a smirk "Seriously Kyousuke you should probably leave the idiotic comments to Masato, the lack of intelligence suits him better." A dissatisfied grumble could be heard from Masato but before it could go on Riki continued, "but seeing as none of you seem to have caught on yet" he pulled Kurugaya closer to him wrapping his arm around her waist "We're dating."

This time the reply was unified "EEEHHHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3: Worn Out Places

**Author's note:**

Right so here's the next chapter in this story, I apologise for the massive delay but juggling hobbies and exams can be a challenge at times. Anyway I am reasonably happy with how this chapter turned out and hope that you guys enjoy reading it. As always your opinions on this piece are much appreciated. Until next time (which will hopefully be sooner rather than later).

-TayloredPhoenix

**Music:**

Right so this is a new thing that I may keep going or may not, I wrote this entire thing listening to either "Summer Breeze" or "Play Your Joker" by Giyo. I feel as though either of these or any downtempo track goes well with this however that could be my music taste getting the better of me entirely so feel free to ignore this segment.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim rights to the Little Busters franchise, all rights reserved to Key and the respective owners of the series.

**Story start:**

Kurugaya was sat on a school desk her head resting on Riki's shoulder looking out the vast glass panes in front of them that made up the windows of the building. The sun had taken on a deep orange hue setting the sky alight with a gentle orange haze dancing across the few remaining clouds that could be found hanging in the sky. The vibrant light bled through the windows saturating the entire room and the couple inside with its warm glow.

Bliss. Out of the many words that Kurugaya had in her considerable vocabulary this was the one she decided best suited the situation. Riki had his arm wrapped around her waist and was resting his head atop hers, both closed their eyes having already taken in the beauty before them, all that was left now was to wait for nightfall.

Riki, true to his word, had organised for Kyousuke, Masato and Kengo to set off fireworks at nightfall. Of course the tradeoff being the trio wanted details on how things went with Kurugaya and how they ended up together.

With everything organised Kurugaya and Riki had broken their way into a classroom on the top floor looking out over the sports field. There could be trouble but the pair had long since given up caring about that, the moment that ultimately brought them together was being repeated and this time of their own volition.

Half an hour passed like this, not a word said, simply being in each other's presence was enough. Finally the sun had set and the stars were aglow taking centre stage in the sky up above. Riki lifted his head from Kurugaya's, both turned to face each other and smiled peacefully.

"Any minute now and they'll launch the fireworks," Riki commented.

"Knowing those idiots any hour is a more likely scenario," Kurugaya added chuckling.

Riki smirked and opened his mouth to reply but before he could the night sky exploded with colours. Streaks of light could be seen shooting straight up into the sky before exploding outwards in a flash of brilliant, vibrant light. The room was basked in greens, reds, blues, yellows and every shade of colour imaginable in between.

'_They've really outdone themselves this time_,' Riki thought to himself.

He turned his eyes away from the light show to find Kurugaya staring intently at him, he returned her gaze getting lost in the pools of violet that were staring straight back at him. The sound of the exploding fireworks became dull, distant even, his focus became undividedly drawn to the beauty before him. Before he knew what was happening Kurugaya's lips gently caught his own, surprise was the first reaction that popped to mind but he shut it out instead closing his eyes and returning the kiss.

There was one final boom accompanied by a bright red flash at which point Riki and Kurugaya finally broke apart breathing slightly heavier than before. Kurugaya lowered her head slightly her face having taken on a bright red colour.

"So I suppose now would be a good time to say I love you." Riki spoke gently.

It shouldn't have been possible but Kurugaya's face managed to go another shade brighter on the red spectrum. "Riki, before I met you I was emotionally detached, I drifted day by day not feeling anything towards myself or those around me. I understood emotions but they were not something I could ever relate to, I put on a mask resembling happiness to ease the minds of those around me. You changed all that, emotions that I had long since assumed were non-existent started surfacing around you, in that world I felt happiness, anger and misery for the first times in my life but most importantly I felt love. I suppose this is just a roundabout way of saying I love you too."

As she finished speaking Riki pulled Kurugaya into an embrace with an uncontained smile on his face. "You know as much as I would like to stay here all night with you we'd best be heading back."

"Oh I bet you want to spend the night with me," Kurugaya said with her trademark mischievous look.

"Wait that's n-not what I meant at all!" Riki stammered.

"Hahaha you're cute when you're flustered, come on let's get going."

With that the couple walked out hand in hand splitting off at their respective dorms but not before Riki gave Kurugaya a peck on the lips in farewell.

At her reaction Riki couldn't help but smile, "Looks like I'm not the only one that gets flustered," he said leaving her standing in shock as he walked off to the boys dorm.

* * *

Riki arrived back at the dorm to find the usual crew gathered around their make shift table, as he walked through the doorway the 3 boys looked at him expectantly. Riki raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well?" Kyousuke started asking.

"It was perfect thanks guys."

"We know that, with my muscles how could anything have gone wrong," Masato spoke in his usual loud manner.

"I believe what the idiot is trying to ask is what happened?" Kengo added in a level tone.

Riki's face started turning a little red as he thought back on the events that had transpired, "W w well we sat on one of the desks holding eachother, watching the fireworks that you set off, quite contempt simply being there, is that enough for you?"

"Hmmm," Kyousuke started, "what did you think of the final firework? It's one I've been saving from my travels for a long time." He smiled slightly as if recalling how he came to get his hands on it in the first place.

"Eh-hehe," Riki rubbed the back of his head awkwardly with his eyes closed, "I think I owe you an apology on that one Kyousuke." He paused thinking of how to word what was to follow, "By that point Kurugaya and I were a little distracted."

Everyone's eyes widened along with Riki's as he realised the implications of what he had said, "I only meant kissing, don't take that the wrong way!"

Everyone's eyes remained wide "You're a legend Riki," Kyousuke said.

'_Were they listening at all to my second statement?_' Riki wondered.

"By the way, you still haven't explained why you two are together in the first place, I'll make the assumption that is was something I was unaware of in 'that place'?" Kyousuke asked.

Riki sighed, "no way around it I suppose, during our time in that place Kurugaya somewhat unintentionally created a dream world that came about due to a wish of hers. June the 20th became the never ending day, each time it looped Kurugaya and I would meet in the broadcasting room and interact like what I assume a normal couple would. Each loop, however, was forgotten by everyone besides me, Kurugaya only remembered due to notes she left herself. When the dream faded and Kurugaya left that place only I remembered what had happened, even I was supposed to forget but how could I?" He looked down a little embarrassed.

Kyousuke nodded surprisingly unphased compared to the other 2 and Rin whom Riki hadn't even noticed had been silently sitting there the whole time.

"I see, that explains some of the deja vu surrounding this whole scenario, I am curious though, what kind of wish was powerful enough to partially control my own world?"

"..." Riki's face turned red, "Do I have to tell you?"

"Yeah," Kyousuke said with a grin on his face.

"She's going to kill me if she finds out," he sighed, "she wished for Little Busters to never end, she wanted to keep experiencing the emotions that were new to her but more specifically she wanted to experience love." At the final statement Riki had averted his gaze from everyone out of pure embarrassment.

Again they were stunned, '_the invincible Kurugaya san only wanted to experience love?_' seemed to be the collective thought.

Rin broke the silence "Ah love, that, tell Kurugaya I say good luck!"

'_She has no idea what she's on about,_' Riki thought.

"If you guys don't mind could we please bring this interrogation to a close, I would quite like some sleep before tomorrow," Riki stated.

That seemed to snap everyone out of their state of stupor.

"Alrighty, however, this conversation is to be continued…." Kyousuke said with a cheeky smile as he, Kengo and Rin rose off the ground and made their way to the door. Riki could only nod as the group left. Masato, seemingly tired from his day of what Riki could only assume was muscle training had fallen into bed above him and was somehow already snoring. Riki pulled out his phone to put it on charge before sleeping and found a message.

Sender: [ Kurugaya ]

Subject: [ Tonight ]

Message: [ Thanks for tonight young man, I've never felt this way, I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow ]

'_Back to young man huh?_' Riki thought to himself with a slight chuckle, he replied in kind.

[ I should be the one thanking you, have good sleep and see you tomorrow, Yuiko. ]

Riki smirked, that should get a reaction, although it did feel good to use her first name. A reply came through, [ …. Only you manage to make me lose my composure like this ]. Riki smiled, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Riki slowly eased his eyes open allowing them to adjust to the now light environment he was in, the more he came to the more he realised something was different. He blinked his eyes rapidly to get clear up the blurry environment in front of him.

His eyes finally shot open in shock "K k kurugaya what are you doing in the boys' dorm!?" he panicked, in turn waking up Masato.

Masato talked far too excitedly jumping down from the bed, "could it be Riki wants to do a morning muscle training session with me!?"

"I'm amazed that you somehow managed to come to that conclusion in the first place!"

Masato folded his arms smiling as if proud of himself, "thanks."

'_That wasn't a compliment_,' Riki said internally.

It was about then that Kurugaya cleared her throat finally drawing Masato's to her, his eyes widened and mouth dropped open. Before he could say anything Kurugaya swiftly kicked him in the head knocking him out cold all the while staying leaned over Riki.

"You know it's rude to choose to ignore your girlfriend and talk to some idiot instead," she stated.

"Eh hehe," Riki laughed a little awkwardly, "So, do you mind explaining what you're doing waking me up in the boys' dorm?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my boyfriend without a reason?" She questioned.

'_She doesn't see the issue with this at all_,' Riki thought to himself in defeat, "well if you get off me we can get on with the day." He stated.

"Young man, do you not realise the situation you are in? You are effectively alone with a beautiful girl leaning over top of you."

Riki smiled, he had grown wise to Kurugaya's attempts at making him embarrassed, "You're absolutely right, Yuiko."

Her face instantly turned red as he pecked her on the lips, he took the opportunity while Kurugaya was frozen in shock to escape and pull his uniform on in the bathroom.

As he returned he found Kurugaya still frozen to the spot, "Hey, Kurugaya you awake there?"

Without moving she replied, "Can you use my first name again?"

Riki smiled gently, "sure, Yuiko", '_this is a really big deal to her huh?_' Riki thought to himself.

"I wanted only the person who would marry me to use that name but I guess I'm ok with this," she said with a smile.

With that the 2 stood up and left, most people would be concerned about an unconscious friend but with the amount of times Masato took a foot to the head they doubted there would be any issues.

Riki and Kurugaya had decided that before moving on to new things and getting back into regular activities with the Little Busters they wanted to relive everything they did together in 'that place' in the real world. They had already been to the broadcasting room together and the fireworks had been spectacular the night before. So there they were, ticking off another event, sitting in a cafe, a cafe that offered free refills on the coffee that they were drinking. They had been talking about the Little Busters and what antics they were bound to get up to over the coming weeks.

As they faded into a temporary silence Riki spoke up, "I never did say this last time we were here but you did look very cute that day. It was on my mind but you were being rather thick headed about the rather obvious hints I was dropping that I liked you." He finished with a smirk.

Kurugaya replied with a similar mischievous expression, "Is that so? Well it would have been easier had you just told me. Also last time I checked more people tend to agree on you being cute not so much me."

"Ugh you know I don't like being called that but I guess I can make an exception."

Kurugaya chuckled at his response, they finished up their coffee and walked out hand in hand.

Once they were back on campus they headed to their usual sidewalk cafe with some tea to drink between them. They didn't have long left before sunset again, the day had certainly passed by quickly but they had managed to tick off all the things they had done leading up to them dating.

Kurugaya spoke up, "Riki, before we continue from here I want a promise."

Riki looked over to her, "And what might that be?"

"Don't leave me." Riki looked a little stunned before she continued, "in that world I had to leave you truly believing at the time that there would be no happy ending and for the first time I can remember I felt pure, unfiltered misery. As much as I love the new emotions you have brought about in me that is one that I never wish to experience again. So I'll ask, do you promise not to leave me?"

At the end of her explanation Riki smiled, "Yuiko, I can't believe you need to ask for a promise like that, of course I won't."

Kurugaya was at a loss for words, so instead she moved around behind Riki and draped her arms around his neck from behind. Riki sighed contempt with the current situation, they both remained there to watch the sunset. The future was looking bright indeed and with the past out of the way it was time to see what it held.


End file.
